dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
William (KidVegeta)
William (ウィリアム, Uiriamu) is a soldier featured in The Last Saiyan. Through circumstance and luck, he was hired simultaneously by the Ordained and Sciaon Malbarion for mercenary work; effectively, waging war against himself. But, due to his orders coming from both sides, William uses little prejudice when on the battlefield, and will often kill all the soldiers from both sides that he can find. Appearance William is half Scottish, half African. He has green eyes and black hair, though it is slightly curly. He is rather muscular and has many small scars across his face and forehead, but his scant beard covers up a good deal of them. Being so tall, he tends to impose his stature on people. However, William rarely uses his height to this advantage. He tends to wear imperial armor, specifically dex suits. Aside from Sciaon Malbarion, he is one of the few allied with the resistance who does. His model of choice is the Praetorian Guard armor, which is laced with gold and red colors along the silver and black body. Since attaining such status or killing a Judge's guard is incredibly difficult, it is unknown exactly how William acquired his armor. Also, he tends to wear the helmet without a visor on, so he can aim more easily. Personality William is a mostly quiet individual, who keeps to himself. This can be seen in his choice role of sniper. Although he is tall and muscular, William is light on his feet and has tremendous speed. He is a master of sneaking in and out, and fools Nir several times in this manner. Additionally, William appears to be unaffected by his job, and has no easily defined morality. He will kill anyone if the job pays enough, simply. Despite his greed, William will occasionally help those whom he is not targeting, such as with Nir. He views this trait as weak, and often times tries to make excuses for helping, though they never make sense. William also enjoys to be called "Wallace", hearkening back to his Scottish roots, and to his massive ego. Even though he is usually serious, William has been known to burst into sudden bouts of informality. He is no antisocial, just businesslike, most of the time. Generally cautious, especially around people who don't pay him, William rarely opts for conversation. He tends to view the Empire more favorably due to it paying him better than the resistance. Regardless of who he is speaking to, William is usually formal. History William was first observed in Act I, taking notice of Sky and Nir. Being surprised that Jibal's Empire was using children to wage war, he helped them get out of the city. Unimpressed with the resistance attacking the children, he protected the boys' retreat with cover fire. He was able to single-handedly take on the remaining rebel forces in the city, something which Farayel Aros was unable to do. His last remark was wondering on how much doing that would get him paid. Later seen in Act III, William appeared uninterested in continuing fighting, just wanting the war to be over. He showed his hand-to-hand combat prowess, as he effortlessly defeated several contestants from the recent Martial Arts tournament. After reuniting with Nir, he agreed to help the boy get out of the Outlands, and find Birchspire Manor, the place of the Saiyan's birth. As the fighting spilled into the city, William again showed his lack of care for either side, as he shot at them all, indiscriminately. In Act IV, William's role was lessened, as he spent most of his time around Malbarion, being hired as a bodyguard. Due to be allied together in the resistance, he was occassionally seen by Nir, but they never spoke; indeed, the last time they would ever speak was in the end of Act III. William last scene was when he fought against Farayel near the end of the story. Trivia *William is the only main character not featured in Act II. *William has a Scottish brogue, and is the only character in the story who does. Category:KidVegeta Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Son Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Warriors Category:Humans Category:Humans Category:Pure human Category:Fighters Category:Fighters Category:POV characters